


Harry Potter and His Change Of Heart

by wounded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wounded/pseuds/wounded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been told to move on from Ron by a jealous Hermione Granger. What happens when he finds himself falling for Draco Malfoy? The boy he's despised for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and His Change Of Heart

 

_Flirt._

 

What a flirt. Harry thought as Ron told him a few pick up lines he found on a muggle invention called the 'computer' which his father had broken and repair to see how it works. Harry chuckled quietly and looked up at Ron, whose cheeks were flushed a bright red just like his own. "Ron?" Harry questioned. "What?" Ron replied in a whisper. "It doesn't matter." Harry mumbled as he saw Hermione had appeared behind him. "I'm going for a walk." Harry stated as he got up from his spot in the common room. "but Harry, it's past curfew!" Hermione grumbled, not wanting Harry to get caught and have points taken away from Gryffindor. "I won't get caught." Harry replied and walked out. His head hung low and he had his hand placed on his forehead. Lately he always seemed to get headaches at the end of the day, maybe from trying to think too much on how to make Ron his without Hermione interrupting him. "Potter." A harsh tone spoke, Harry knew it was, exactly. "Malfoy." Harry spat in reply and looked up to see the blond smirking at him. "What do you want?" Harry questioned. 


End file.
